Emmett McCarty
by yayaboricua
Summary: We all know everyones past in twilight but not Emmetts why was he in the woods. this is my story of Emmetts past and when he meets the Cullens Warning in side. Rated M
1. Emmett McCarty

**I do not own twilight sadly. **

**Warning: Abuse. Bad language. Rape**

* * *

My name is Emmett Dale McCarty.

I'm 18 and I'm still living with the bastard of my father. In Illinois.

"you worthless piece of shit" my father Daniel McCarty, yelled at me for the 100th time.

Here I sit, body aching, a piece of raw steak in my eye, my white shirt soaked in blood. And there he stands looking at me with pure disgust, his not the slightest concern of what his bare hands did to his own son. He insults me, beats me, but no love what's so ever.

I'm tired.

I get up and head up the stairs.

His big hands collides with my chest, it knocks the air out of my lungs. I waver to the side but the wall catches me.

I heard dad chuckled.

"where do you think your going Emmett" he sneered my name but I saw the smirk on his lips.

I breath in a breath and it burned my chest,

"I'm tired dad, I'm going to sleep" I whispered, I tried to maneuver around his huge form but there was no luck.

He chuckled

"I don't think so, I'm hungry. Go make yourself useful for once and cook me something" he sneered.

I glared at him,

"why don't you fucking do it your self, you have 2 hands use them" I sneered right back.

The back of his hand came in contact with my cheek, the hit was so hard it made me fall on my side on the aluminum floor. I tasted blood in mouth.

Dad kicked my chest with his steel toed boot and my vision blurred with tears.

"I'm going to teach you to talk back to me like that young man." he growled angrily.

I whimpered trying to open my mouth to plead him no please but then I saw dad starting to take his belt off.

My eyes opened wide.

"daddy nooo please not again I'm sorry please" I pleaded with him, but he snicker.

The belt landed on my back, I arched forward letting out a pained scream.

"this will teach you to raise your voice at me" he snarled.

I whimpered and tears rolled down my checks as slash after slash of the belt landed on different parts of my shattered body.

I whimpered and screamed for him to stopped it would just make him go harder, through out the beating, I remembered drifting unconscious I could fell the belt land on my raw bleeding skin but it didn't hurt anymore I just felt numbness.

In my head I pictured my perfect father, some who never landed a finger on me, who never drank and was a hard worker, who loved me and hated to see me hurt.

A hard jab on my ribs made me come back and gasped in pain holding my side.

I heard a faint laughter in the background, but what was harder was the beat of my heart pounding against my chest.

"get up!" he ordered me.

I pulled my self up and my body protested shooting pain throughout my body, my body quivered threatening to fall against the floor again.

But I forced my self up and got on my feet my knees shaking, my father looked at me and scoffed.

"your pathetic, just like your mother"

A sharp pain went through my heart, my mother, my loving mother who escaped here when I was 10. She couldn't take anymore of Daddy's abuse sometimes I hate her, she could have taken me with her saved me all this pain I'm going through, but then I look and see that I'm glad she left, she doesn't need to see her son weak underneath his father.

"go to your room, I don't want to see your face, you disgust me"

I turned away from him, my body screaming from the movement. I made my way up the stairs crying. I grasp the walls for support and made my way to the bathroom.

I look at myself in the mirror, people see me and they think I cant be pushed around, just because I have couple of muscles. No one knows my father, no one know what he can do to me, what he can do to people in general.

I lift up my blood stain shirt and checked for bruises, purple-bluish lines started to show up on my stomach, back, arms, thighs, neck. I sighed and it hurt my face.

I checked my eye and it was started to swell. I looked at my lip an there was a slice from my middle to my corner.

I whimpered and turn to go to my room. I passed my drawer to tired to even change clothes I laid in bed and looked at the ceiling tears rolling down my cheeks down my neck.

Why? Why me? Did I do something wrong, am I being punished for something I did? I don't get it, why does my father hate me so much? What did I do to make him despise me, to want to break me beyond repair? Can I not be loved, will I ever find that person that understand what I'm going through? Or will I stay here, getting beat until I bleed, until he dies? Please god, I know your up there, here me take me away from here. Please help me, I might not be perfect, I might not be one of your perfect sons but don't make me stay here. don't make me have to stay with him. I'm scared he'll find another way to torture me. God please this is the only thing I ask from you. I hope you hear me god.

I rolled onto my side, and hissed in pain when I touched my rib.

I dreamed of place where I was loved, of parents who where there for me, of a wife who loved me. Of my children who would never experience me hitting them.

The door slamming opened in my room made me jump and then scream in pain. I turned to see my father in his boxers, he smirk at me and came over to my bed.

Oh god not this again, he stopped a 2 years ago please not again it hurts to much please.

He reached the bed and was towering over me. I cowered away. He snickered.

"you know the drill on your stomach cheeks spread wide" he hollered.

I whimpered but knew better to fight with him. I got up shaking. I unfastened my belt and undid my jeans. Then I slid out of my boxers.

I got on the bed and spread my cheeks apart. I hid my face in my pillow so he wouldn't see me cry. I felt dad tower over me his erection rubbing my ass, he slammed into me and I screamed unprepared for the pain it sent me into. My screams and dads moans filled the air as he pounded into me ruthlessly. I felt blood run down my legs and my knees give out, only to have dad press me into the wall, and continue. dad raked his nails down my back, only drawing more blood, causing his pace to increase. I soon felt dad release himself in me and collapse against me. dads heavy breathing drowned out my sobs, as he pulled the me against him.

"you belong to me Emmett, your blood, your screams, your body is all mine" he growled in my ear.

I nodded violently sobbing my ass and body in so much pain.

He got up and put his boxes back on letting me bleed and cry in pain on the bed.

"go to sleep and don't you dare get up to take a shower I want you to see when you wake up who you belong too" he chuckled and left my room slamming the door behind him.

I curl into a ball my ribs protesting, I cried my self to sleep the blood still all over the bed.

I woke up shaking, cold my face was sticky from tears and mucus I looked at my hands and there was bruises all over the sun was shining through my window and I saw how much blood I lost during the night and whimpered.

I looked at the clock and saw the time it was 7:00. Crap I'm going to be late for school.

I got up from the bed. I looked at my self in the mirror and looked in horror I looked straight from a horror movie, my shirt since I am have naked was cover in blood. My legs had strips of blood and bruises. I went into my drawer and got a new boxers some jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt. Then I grabbed my black huddie.

I walked slowly to the bathroom afraid to wake my father from his sleep.

I turned the shower on to warm and stepped in. The warm water made me fell like I was a normal teenage a boy.

I washed my self and made sure I clean everything of my father of me.

I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. I checked my side and sighed in relief that I didn't break my rib.

I checked my face and saw that I might have to cover up my cheek there was a bad bruise. With my luck at least my eye wasn't black and blue it was swollen but what's new.

I got dressed and cover my bruise on my cheek and neck.

I left the bathroom and saw that my fathers room was opened. Shit!

God please don't let him do anything to me I beg you.

I made it to my room quietly.

I put on my black and white snickers and grabbed my phone and I-pod on the way out. I know what you might be saying your dad cant be that bad if he buys you things. Right? Wrong!

The only reason I have nice things is because my father does it so people wont suspect that I'm mistreated. Bastard.

I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

Dad was sitting down drinking a black coffee reading a newspaper. He looked up and smirked at me.

"morning son, how was your night." he chuckled.

"it was fine dad" I said trying to get a glass of juice and getting my ass out of there.

"did you cover your bruises" he asked serious looking me up and down.

"yes dad" he looked at me.

"how's your side, its not broken right" he asked.

"no sir just bruised" he nodded and stood up. He came and stood next to me. I flinched. He put the cup in the sink and left. I sighed in relief.

"I have a client today be back around 5. Have dinner ready understood" he told me.

I nodded. With that he grabbed his suitcase, grabbed his kegs and was out the door.

Thank god.

I drank a cup of juice grabbed my bag, my wallet and kegs and headed to school.

I go to school at Liberty High school its my last year and I cant wait to finish it.

I parked my jeep next to my best friend Mark's motorbike and stepped out. It was cold so I zipped my jacket up.

Mark was standing next to his girlfriend Amanda. They smiled at me and waved me over.

I walked over there making sure my bruises was covered up.

When I reached them me and mark embrace in a brotherly hug. I smiled at Amanda.

"what's up my man, how's it going" he asked.

"so so dad's giving me shit about getting a job" I lied smoothly.

He chuckled.

"Daniel still barking up that tree" he shook his head.

"yep, so what's new" I asked him.

"I heard about a big family moving in a street from here" he said his voice was saturated with curiosity.

"do the kids go here" I asked curious as well.

He shook his head no.

"nope, kids to big. I heard they might be going to college or just relax a bit" he said.

"why they move here"

"heard the hospital gave the father a good price to work there, Dr. Carlisle Cullen" he said.

I shrugged. "might be another suck up rich family" I said.

He nodded, the bell ringed and we shrugged of to class.

Classes went super slow. And today for some reason the teachers felt like having it for me. They called on me when my hand wasn't raise. Yell at me for getting the answer wrong.

I don't get why people hate me so much. My phone vibrated and I checked it in the hall.

**_I'm finishing my meeting early so I'll get home before you do I'm bring over friends today so be on your best behavior. I bringing Dan and Thomas. You know the drill for them. You get home no clothes on and on your knees in your room. I'll make dinner. _**

**_don't get home late, or else. _**

**_Dad._**

I closed my phone and whimpered.

I went to my last class and sat through it without feeling. In the back of my head I kept thinking about the new family that moved in.

Why did it interest me. Why did the Cullen's mean so much.

For all I know they can be suck up rich people. This Carlisle Cullen can be an abusive father just like mine.

I sighed.

Why did I care so much.


	2. Friends

**Sorry for taking for ever to update, hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 2.

Warning: Abuse, Rape, Bad Language.

The bell rang and school was out, I got my bag ready and headed out of my class. Harvey my other close friend meet me outside the class.

"what's up"

"nothing much" I waved at Mark and Amanda when they passed by.

"hey there's a party over at Andy's you up for it, no parents" he bumped my shoulder.

"I don know my dad is having some of his lawyer friends over, he wants me to meet them" there that isn't a lie.

He frown. Harvey seen my buries, he became nosy but I told him to forget about it.

"Emmett, you cant keep lying about what your father does to you, its sick and wrong." he looked concerned.

I looked at the watch.

"I have to go, I catch you tomorrow Harvey" I ran to the car. My side screaming in pain.

I got in the jeep and saw Harvey in the parking lot with a worried, concerned expression.

I sighed and pulled out, I raced down the street and made it to my house in good timing.

Dads Lincoln was in the drive way and the other two on the street park way. I parked next to dad and ran inside the house.

I heard chuckling and beer bottles opening in the living room, I came and view and dad smiled.

"ah here my glorious son, Emmett come here boy"

I walked over to him and stood next to him.

He grabbed my shoulders.

"you remember my boy right"

"of course who can forget a cute face like that" Dan said

Thomas laughed "and his cute tight ass" they laughed. I turned my head away so they wouldn't see me cry.

Dad bend forward and whispered in my ear "don't embarrass me boy, go get ready in your room we'll be there in 5 minutes"

A shiver went down my spine. I walked up the stairs and went to my room, I stripped my clothes and kneeled on the floor. Aw look at you, you're a 17 year old boy naked and kneeled like a puppy. Your fathers right your pathetic.

I shook my head, I'm not pathetic my father is just a bastard.

I heard the door opened but I knew better then to look up. Three pair of feet's where in front of me .

"aw looked at your son Daniel isn't he a looker."

A pair of feet walked around me and his hand traced my body.

"well he is hot lets fuck."

I was going to lift my head, but a boot kicked my side.

"don't raise your head if you know what's good for you"

I stayed looking at the floor, I heard two zippers open and I saw two pairs of pants and boxers hit the ground the other man was standing by the door.

"I'll let you two have fun with my son, I'll go make dinner"

So he was the one who was standing next to the door. I saw the door opened and dad stepped out.

I received a kick in the gut and I fell flat on my stomach.

"your weak"

I forced my self up and I got another kick. I spit out blood on the wood floor.

"pathetic"

I whimpered. Thomas or Dan slapped my ass hard.

"get up bitch"

I got on my feet wobbly.

"go bend over your bed we need to fuck."

When I turned to my bed Dan was on my bed massaging his dick hard. I stopped.

"get on the bed and suck his dick while I fuck your tight ass"

I whimpered and walked to the bed, I got on my knees in between Dan's leg his 6 in erection hard and ready. I grabbed it in my hands and stroked it, Thomas stood next to me his 81/2 dick up and ready. I felt him get on the bed.

"go ahead suck it" Dan told me. I opened my mouth and put his throbbing dick in my mouth.

The smell of his public hair was straight in my nose, he fucked my mouth restlessly, no mercy. I felt Thomas touch and spread my cheeks apart. I tense when I felt the tip of his prick on my arse, he pushed in and I protested but it was drained out by the gagging noise. Thomas chuckled and slammed into me, Dan's dick drowned my scream and moans. Dan went hard and he shot in my mouth the hot salty cum filled my mouth, I gagged and tried to take his dick out of my mouth bit Dan held my head.

"slow it"

I gagged but swallowed all the cum.

Dan continued fucked my mouth while Thomas abused my ass, my knees gave out and Dan took his dick out of my mouth while Thomas picked me up and throw me on Dan. then continue to fuck me.

Dan grabbed a fist full of my hair and took my lips in his, his mouth tasted like tobacco and alcohol. He kissed me rough and hard his tongue tracing my mouth. He rolled his tongue with mine. I wanted to throw up in his mouth. Thomas kept thrusting in me and I screamed and moaned in Dan's mouth. I knew Thomas was closed to climax because he grabbed my waist and jammed deeper and started to hump harder. I took my mouth off of Dan.

"ow stop please"

"oh damn, oh god oh fucking god Emmett your so damn good"

He shot his load in me and I was squashed in between Dan and Thomas, they both where panting hard, I on the other hand was crying. The door opened.

"I see you enjoyed your time with my son, the food is ready. Emmett, Harvey called says there's a party at Andy's. You can go if you want, just be back by 12 no later then that understood."

I stared at him shocked his letting me go out today.

Thomas got of me, I got off of Dan. They both were staring at me lust in there eyes.

"go take a shower we'll be down stairs." I nodded and left to the bathroom. I passed dad, but he stopped me.

"kiss me first"

I gagged but took my lips to his, he wasn't as rough as Dan but he tasted the same. His tongue went down my throat then he let go of me.

I walked to the bathroom, I heard there laughter behind me. I made it to the bathroom and went straight to the toilet, I throw everything up the food from lunch, the cum Dan made me swallow.

Then I saw my self in the human size mirror. There was a line of blood traveling from my ass to ankle, my lip was swollen and I had bruises of Thomas hands on my cheeks and thighs. I shuddered my eye was going back to normal and the bruises on my face was turning yellow. My side wasn't as bad as yesterday and this morning. I turned the shower on to warm and stepped in. The shower was relaxing but my body was still aching, I stepped out and grabbed a white towel then I walked to my room. I heard forks hitting plates in the dinning room and the smell of steak, my stomached growled I walked to my room and went into my closet I pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans a white tee-shirt and a red with a white Nicky sigh jacket. I went to my drawer and I got a fruit the loom boxer. I got dressed and grabbed my I-pod and phone. I put on my white Nicky's and ran down the stairs.

I walked into the dining room and saw dad, Thomas and Dan playing poker. Dad winked at me.

"I'm heading out ok"

He nodded.

"no later then 12 understood Emmett" he looked at me warning in his eyes.

"yes father I understand"

He smirked.

"go on then"

I nodded at Dan and Thomas, grabbed my key's and ran out the door. I got in my Jeep and drove to Andy's I got to his house and only saw Harvey's Motorbike in the drive way. I parked next to him and went to knock on the door.

The door opened and Mr. Rodger answer.

"Emmett, son its nice to see you who are you in your father"

"its good to see you to Mr. Rodger. Me and my father are great"

He smiled at me warmly.

"Andy and Harvey are upstairs in the game room, you know your way"

I nodded and made my way upstairs Mrs. Rodgers was coming down.

"Emmett sweetheart its good to see you" she walked down the stairs and grabbed me in a hug. "its good to see you too Mrs. Rodger."

"no Emmett call me Cassidy" I smiled and nodded. She patted my back and I went to the game room, I opened the door and found Harvey and Andy play Guitar Hero.

"who's winning"

"I AM!" Andy whined

"the hell you are" Harvey chuckled.

"wait!" they both stopped playing. And turned to me.

"Emmett!"

"hi guys" I grabbed a Pepsi from the mini fridge and plopped down on a bean bag. They were still staring at me.

"what's up"

"how the hell did you get Daniel to let you go out"

"Harvey called."

Harvey blushed.

"I just wanted you out the house so I lied about the party"

I smiled.

"wait Daniel raped you again"

I nodded. Andy frowned.

"Emmett man my fathers a cop he loves you like a son please bro come on"

I shook my head.

"don't worry about it"

"don't worry about it Emmett your fathers fucking raping you and then he beats you."

"he then has the audacity to be a lawyer against minor sexual abuse"

I frowned and chugged the rest of the Pepsi.

"let it go guys"

they frowned.

"what did he do to you today" I frowned at Harvey.

"why cant you guys let it go"

"because we love you man that's why" I blushed.

"dad had a couple of friends over while he did food they played with me."

Andy cursed and Harvey fist hit the floor.

"they raped you didn't they."

I looked down and my eyes filled with tears.

"Damn it Emmett, raping you is bad enough but getting his friends to violate you is just sick" I looked up to see Harvey cursing and Andy looking at me sad and mad.

"I can't do anything about it"

"that Bullshit, you can always move in with me"

"that's not going to help Harvey and you know it, Daniel will kill me before I ever leave that house." they both frowned. But when they saw the tears leave my eyes. They sighed and hugged me.

"Emmett you have to get out of that house. We cant just see our brother get hurt like this"

I frowned and got up Harvey and Andy eyes were watery.

"come on guys, I'm tough its fine"

They shook there head.

"Emmett you can be tough but not even a tough guy can go through what you do"

I chuckled darkly at Harvey.

"come on guys I didn't leave my house and dad to come here and talk about them. Come lets play or see a movie or something"

They nodded but there was resentment in there eyes.

"let me ask my mom to make some snacks"

We nodded and my stomach growled. Harvey heard it.

"let me guess, you didn't eat anything today"

I looked down. I heard him curse and growl.

"I'm fine Harvey"

"the hell your are" but I didn't respond. Andy came back carrying a pan with wings and chips then his father was behind him with a large pizza. Then his wife was behind him with a tray of nachos. Wow.

"wow Mrs. R you didn't need to make so much food."

She smiled.

"well you guys are growing boys you need you food" I smiled and I wished my mother was here.

We settled down and Harvey put on a wresting match on.

I looked around and pictured living like this.

"hey have you see the Cullen's"

I frowned the Cullen's again,

"I heard about them why"

"I was walking and this girl her name is Rosalie I think, man she's hot, she had blond hair up to her ass, but I couldn't see her eyes, I was going to go up to her but then this bronze hair boy came up and called her. So I'm thinking they'll together. But I'm not gay but the girl was hot but this guy was like a model he was hot looking too."

Me and Harvey choked on a wing laughing. Andy glared at us.

We laughed at him.

"yea laugh all you want but those people are not normal"

I rolled my eyes who knows there father is a doctor he could have tried plastic surgery on them.

"Emmett bro you there"

"what!"

They looked at me confused.

"you were out of it for 5 minutes"

"sorry you were saying"

"well I was saying that we should play a round of Guitar Hero."

I rolled my eyes and so did Harvey but we got up and I got a guitar. Through the game the girl Rosalie came in my in my mind.

What I would do to find a woman like her. Beautiful and can understand me.

**Please Review.**


	3. Late An In Trouble

**Sorry for taking to long hope you like it the chapter.**

Chapter 3

Warning: Abuse. Rape. Violence. Cursing

* * *

We continue to play games. When I remembered I was supposed to be home at 12.

"oh my god guys what time is it"

"um its going to be 12 why"

"shit what time does it say"

"11:57 why"

"damn" I dropped the guitar and grabbed the keys.

"wait where you going Em?"

They looked at me confused.

"I have to get home now, Daniel said I have to be there at 12 or else"

They frowned.

"your not going to make it."

"I know that's why I have to leave now!"

Harvey grabbed my arm. I turned to him

"don't go, his going to hurt you"

I sighed and shrugged out of his grasp.

"I have to go bye guys."

Harvey looked hurt, Andy sighed,

"bye Em, good luck"

I nodded and ran down the stairs. I made it out the door and to my Jeep thanking god that Mrs. or Mr. Rodger weren't down stairs. I turned on the Jeep and hit the gas I speed down the street and made it home in record timing.

The lights where on but dad always leaves a light on I checked the clock and it read 12:11 oh god please let it slid.

I slid out of the Jeep and went to the door. Before I got the key in the lot the door swung opened.

"YOUR LATE"

"dad wait I can explain"

He grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled me roughly in the house.

"when I tell you to come home at a precise time I expect you to come home at that time or sooner no minute later."

He growled not letting my jacket go.

Dads eyes where furious but he reeked of alcohol and I knew he was drunk which is worse.

His fist collided with my cheek and I feel backwards.

"dad please I lost track of time of the party"

He snarled.

He kicked me straight in the lungs and air whooshes out of them leaving me choking for more. He grabs me by the neck and pushes me against the wall.

I grab his arms and try to pull them off of me, my face is turning blue and my vision was blurring. My legs turn rubber and I don't fell my arms.

"d-dad p-please y-your c-choking m-me"

He smiles but lets go and I slide down the wall like rubber, breathing as much air as possible. My lungs burning from the work.

"I don't want you dead yet" he snarled, he grabbed my hair and dragged me to the living room.

He throw me to the sofa and went into his jean pocket. He pulled out a pocket knife.

"you see this boy, you know what this can do?"

I started at it in horror, pushing backwards I hit the sofa and I cringe.

"oh your afraid now right, well I'm going to give you something to be afraid of."

He walked closer to me the knife still in his hand.

"d-dad p-please I'm s-sorry"

He waved the knife in my face the tip close to me.

"sorry is that so"

I nodded violently tears down my face.

He took the knife and jabbed it in my throat but was careful to not break my skin yet.

"dad please"

He leaned forward.

"I'll kill you before you leave understood"

"dad I'm not going anywhere"

He chuckled oddly. But took the knife away. I sighed in relief .

"take your clothes off now!"

"dad-"

"NOW"

He jabbed the knife at me and I got up fast. I took my clothes up but left my boxers on. He turned to me and narrowed his eyes.

"you think I'm kidding, I mean all of them."

He came close to me his knife in his hand. "make one more mistake boy and I'll cut you"

I nodded and took my boxers off.

He turned around and nodded. The knife was still in his hand.

"good get on your knees and hands in front of me."

I got up and did what was told afraid that he would stab me. I got on my knees and hands in front of him.

"now tell me what did I say when you left to the party"

"to come back at 12 or else" my voice was a whisper but I knew he heard me. He growled and his boot connected with my face, the impact made my arms waver and I crashed on the floor I felt my nose crack and blood started to pour all over the white rug.

"get up"

I forced my hands to support my body and looked up at him with watery eyes he scoffed at me. He walked to my side.

"and what time did you get here"

"12:11 Sir"

He snarled and kicked my side, I heard a crack and screamed in pain going upright and holding my right rib. I closed my eyes and tears flowed,

Dad grabbed my hair hard in his grasp.

"did I tell you to get on your knees Emmett"

"no sir"

"then what you waiting for" he spat in my face and I unwillingly went back on all four, my right side in fire.

He came in front on my and came at eye level.

"I'm going to make your life a living Hell" he slapped my face and I felt my lip re-break. I sucked in a ragged breath to keep from crying out in pain.

He got back up and I saw him take his clothes off.

He came and stood next to me when he was completely naked his hand traced his my back until it reached my ass. He slapped me over and over until I was in tears and begging him to stop.

"fine but I'm going to ride you so hard Emmett that I'll break you in half" his voice was a mixture of anger and sarcasm. I grimaced.

I felt him behind me and I tense from the pain I was about to fell tears formed in my eyes and I let them fall on the white rug that was already stained with my blood.

I felt my cheeks being spread and I felt Dad touch my entrance, he pushed his finger in and I gasped in pain.

"apparently Thomas fuck didn't do anything your still tight as if its your first fuck"

I whimpered, "oh but don't worry Baby I can open that right up" he took his finger out and I moaned. I felt him self position behind me and I felt his enormous stick at the entrance. I moaned in pain when he pushed in his head,

"oh damn Emmett your so fucking tight"

I moaned again when he pushed in another inch I screamed,

"no dad please its to big don't I'm sorry"

He laughed a sinically laugh and I tensed waiting for him to slam into me. He grabbed my was it and slammed into me, his balls slapped into me and it knocked the breath out me.

"ahhh, Dadd pleaassse!"

Dad continue to slam into me. Tearing me inside with every thrust, I screamed and yelled for him to stop, that it hurt, he just laughed and went faster and deeper in me.

"aw dad please it hurts to much"

He leaned forward and grabbed my head back, "I'm just beginning"

I whimpered and he pulled out of me when I began to relaxed he slammed back into me.

"AHHHHHH!"

He continue to slam and thrust into me hard and deep for so long I lost feeling from my waist down. All I remember was dad groaning and panting when he would come to climax and me scream when he dug his nails into my back and drawing more blood than I already was. I whimpered when my feeling would returned and I felt my inside being torned and teared.

He finally got tried of raping me and he took out his erection he then got in front me. His erection was filled of cum and blood.

"suck it clean, then you can get dressed and go to sleep"

I frowned, and got on my knees, my side in excruciating pain but I protested, dad looked sober and I thought I saw some guilt in his eyes.

I sighed and grabbed his stick in my hands it felt slimy and sticky and it repulsed me to think I had to put it in my mouth.

"hurry it up boy I have to work tomorrow morning an its 2:45 in the morning,"

I nodded, tears leaving my eyes. I felt dads hand wipe one away.

"don't cry son, I do this because I love you"

That hurt, I've always wanted to here my father tell me he loved me, but I didn't want to hear it this way.

I looked down and closed my eyes, I put his penis in my mouth and tasted his juice and my blood. I wanted to gag and spit it out but I knew the consequences to that, I sucked his dick clean as fast as my mouth could allow, then I took his stick out of my mouth forcing my self to swallow.

He smiled satisfied and helped me up from my helpless position.

"get dressed in front of me, I might not be as mad as I was an hour ago but I'm still pissed." I flinched and dressed slowly in front of him.

When I was finished dad came next to me fully dressed as well but he also had the knife in his hand. He came and pushed me against the wall his body pressing against my stomach.

"I'm going to tell you this once and once only if you ever disobey me again, I kill you with this knife understood."

I nodded he lend forward and crashed his lips to mine. I wasn't paying attention, but I felt a sudden sharp pain on top of my left rib I touched it and felt blood gushing out ruining my white shirt.

I grabbed my side and looked at dad he was holding the knife with a horrified expression.

I didn't have time to respond or react my father just stabbed me and he looked like he would cry.

"Emmett Son I didn't-"

He was lost for words I just ran out of the house not looking back.

"Emmett! No son don't go I didn't mean to please!" I heard dad yell his voice was thick for what I thought from tears.

I was holding my side, while my right rib was broken as well, I didn't run to any house not wanting people to see me. I would run to Andy where Harvey would be at but seeing me like this would tear them up.

I saw the sign of 'Wooden Creek' I didn't know where to go so I ran into there, I ran through the woods ignoring all the branches that would hit me in the face leaving open gashes. I got tired of running and found a big tree with a big leaf hanging of it. I went under it and curled in a ball blood was all over my hands my shirt was red and my pants had strikes of blood. My side was burning and aching and I was losing to much blood. I lied my head on a pile of leaves and closed my eyes.

I thought about how my life is and how I'm going to die here in forest, would my father come looking for me, would he care that I died.

I remembered his face when I left running out of the house it looked agonized and there was tears in his eyes, did he realize he just lost his son. Or was he scared that I would run to the police and he would lose everything.

A shooting pain went through my lungs and my breath lowered, tears filled my eyes and I looked at the sky.

So this is how I would die, well its better then anything. I love you mom. Hopefully she would never come back and find out she left her son to die in the hands of his father.

I closed my eyes and let darkness take me over.

**(awe poor Emmett I felt bad writing this chapter but I wanted him to be with the Cullen's ready. What did you think of Daniels reaction of stabbing his son do you think he really cared but he didn't know how to show it or is he still a cold hearted man. What would Andy, Harvey and Mark say about his disappearance. Should I put a chapter about that.? Please answer them in review thank you for reading.**

**Carmen)**


	4. Death is Close

**Chapter 4 **

I was awaken by a hard footsteps and heavy breathing, I sat up fast regretting it the moment the pain hit me I grabbed my side and let out a agonized breath.

Then I heard it again it sounded like.

**Thump Thump, **then **Swoosh Swoosh. **

I got up and swayed but caught my self with the truck of the big oak tree. It was dark and the only light I had was the dim light of the half moon, with glimmer on top of the small stream.

I noticed the bleeding from the stab stopped bleeding and that I was covered in dry blood.

I heard the noise again closer.

**Thump! Thump! Swoosh! Swoosh! **

I stepped back scared. What if it is my father, he realized he can lose everything, and came back to finish the job. Tears filled my eyes and made my vision blurry at the though of my own father, flesh an blood coming to kill me.

But then there's the other option, this was a wilderness park, it happens daily that a Bear or any other wild animal is spotted in the streets. I do smell like I'm a dying animal, those noises that I hear could be a animal walking toward the smell thinking it's prey.

I heard it come closer.

**Thump! Thump! Swoosh! Swoosh!. **

I panic either way, if its my father or a bear or something I'm dead. Well how bout if it is my father, maybe he regrets everything and is coming to bring me home, to patch me up and we can have that father son relationship we always wanted.

_Oh stop kidding your self Emmett, your pathetic you have a better much chance of dieing here and being forgotten then your FATHER! Ever loving you! _

Tears fell down my cheeks when I realized that my inner thoughts were true. Then the noise was right next to me.

**THUMP THUMP SWOOSH SWOOSH. **

Oh god please let it be a raccoon or a squirrel, please let me make it the night with out dieing. I stumbled back a little more and fell on my ass, I felt freezing water go through my thin pants and boxers and a shiver went up my spine I try to sit up when a dark figure came in the way it was on two legs and growling.

I'm screwed my Father came back to finish the job.

I covered my face with my hands, right when a gigantic paw came down piercing my right arm, I let out a pain full scream. That when I realized I was about to be mauled my a bear.

The other paw came down hard and got me on the chest, I felt blood pour out. And I felt deeper into the stream. The figure went down on his four legs and came closer.

I whimper.

_Let it be a quick death. _

The bear grabbed my leg with his teeth, his sharp jaws biting through my jeans and skin, I scream loud when he pulled me out of the water roughly dragging me through rocks and dirt. I realized he or she was taking me back to were she lived. If that's the case, there's more and then I really don't stand a chance.

I forced my self to turned my body ignoring the stabbing pain and kicked the bear in the face with my other foot, it let out a howling pained scream and let go of my foot.

As quickly as possible I scramble on my knees and hands to the next tree, I heard the bear come after me.

I turned around right in time when its paw connected with my face.

I hollered and covered my face felling blood and tears. Then came back and I tried to block, I tried to fight for my life but my heart was weakening, I lost to much blood.

At that moment I didn't block the throw when the bear through me against the boulder I heard a crack and I knew there went my spine.

I didn't scream I just kept fighting with the bear, my father I least taught me something.

Fight like a man, even though your losing keep fighting like a man.

I felt my breathing coming close to its time to end and I kept at it. In the corner of my eye I saw a woman looking at us, she was shocked and gasping all of the sudden I felt the bear stopped hitting me and I was being held.

Then I felt the wind rush pass me then everything went black.

**Rosalie's POV.**

"go hunt Rosalie" I looked at Carlisle, he was losing patience with me that was clear, his eyes were becoming black with anger and his nostrils where flaring.

I stayed put my hands crossed and looking out the window stubborn.

Carlisle was at my side at once.

"I'm not going to tell you again Rosalie you need to hunt" his voice held no argument, I turned to him and glared murderously.

"if you make me use force and make you hunt Rosalie Lillian you wont like the consequences" his voice was tired but stern.

I sighed, since I came to this family I realized looks cant win everything, and quite frankly it pisses me off, I'm the most beautiful woman out there, and this man that is supposedly my father figure, doesn't even notice my beauty.

I got spanked twice by him, and every time I give him crap about it, I know I hurt him by turning my face away and walking to my room, not even coming out but who does he think he is. I'm Rosalie Hale, the wealthiest and most attractive woman know to mankind, and he has the audacity to take me over his knee the bawl of some men.

He should have let me die that night, I didn't need this, I didn't want this. Who wants to become a vampire, a person who doesn't have a soul who sucks on the blood of humans. A person who doesn't even get old, grow old, have children. I flinched at the thought and remembered little Henry. Why didn't he let me die, and know his ordering me around, telling me when I should eat, when I should go out side.

The up side of this, is that I look more beautiful then I ever did and I don't even have to worry about my figure, not like animal blood can do anything.

I looked at my self through the window my image reflected perfectly.

There was a knock on the door.

"come in" Carlisle voice was hoarse as of his been yelling all day.

The door opened and Edward stood, my lips went over my teeth.

The imbecile, every man out there was falling over me, and this one, this boy, doesn't even notice I leave in the house, he goes on with his life not throwing a glance at me. I don't care I wouldn't date him if I could.

Edward through me a smirk and laughed.

I growled at him, that no-good-son-of-a-.

"Carlisle let her be, if she doesn't fell like hunting. She doesn't. we all hunted lets not let this _beautiful _woman get the way"

The way he said 'beautiful' as if it was a curse word, that it didn't match in my description.

I crouched in a attacking position and looked at Edward growling he was smiling crookedly. Carlisle put a ahead up to stop us.

"enough! Rosalie hunt NOW! Or your getting the belt"

I looked at him horrified but I saw in his eyes I pushed him to far with my disobedience, Edward snickered. Carlisle shot him a look.

"you Edward apologize to your sister, this intense or your get it also" Carlisle was not happy.

Edward looked at Carlisle, angrily but looked at me with disgust.

"sorry sister dearest"

I growled but stayed quite not wanting to push Father here farther. Carlisle sighed.

"Edward leave now"

Edward nodded and left, Carlisle turned to me disappointment in his eyes.

"Rosalie why cant you just obey me"

I glared at him. "I don't follow anyone Carlisle"

He sighed and I saw hurt in his eyes.

" I couldn't just let you die Rosalie, even through you keep on saying it was for the better I couldn't see you die, I saw a beautiful young woman who didn't deserve it"

I looked at him and I saw he did truly love me, but I still would have preferred to be dead.

I turned away from him abruptly.

"I'm going to hunt"

I heard him sigh softy, I turned to the window opened and jumped lightly landing on my feet, I ran to where the stream was, I wasn't thirsty, but my eyes where black and the purple under my eyes were becoming more noticeable. I know starving you self with thirst isn't going to kill me, Carlisle said but it wouldn't hurt to try right.

I got the smell of a large bear after the stream and followed it, then I got the smell of blood a lot of blood. But this blood smelled to sweet to be humans, I craved I wanted it, I kept running to were I smelled it, until I stop short, there was a trail of blood through the woods. I followed it slowly when I heard, whimpering and growling paw hitting human flash, my eyes turned blacker and my lip crawled over my teeth when I came closer to the blood, my body wanted to pounce but my head said stay. I made it to where the bear was to see it attacking a tall muscular man, he had curly black hair and clear blue eyes filled with tears, pain, and blood. He had dimples that showed with every grimace and he reminded me of Henry. He startled me when he let out a painful scream to the air when the pair scratched his will abused chest.

I got angry, for some reason I felt protective of this man and I wanted him safe. I grabbed the bear and broke his neck, I grabbed the poor defenseless man and carried him, fighting the urge to suck him dry. It felt like and eternity to make it back home, every second he was whimpering and new tears will fall, I knew he was close to death my his heart rate and I quickened my pace.

I crashed through the door, making Edward jump in the piano, and Carlisle and Esme to run down stairs.

Carlisle stopped in front of me shocked.

"what Happened"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I found him being mauled by a bear, Carlisle dad please save him"

Carlisle looked at me and grabbed Emmett who long ago fell unconscious and took him to his study.

I was shaking my clothes where bloody, Edward came to me and held me tight.

"shh its ok Rosalie, his going to be fine."

I turned and hid my face in his chest and cried for the first time I cried.

**Carlisle's POV.**

Rosalie jumped out the window with a heated sigh.

I sighed and left her room rubbing my neck, rising teenagers forever is going to be tough especially ones that don't listen and ones that never get along with each other.

I heard Edward laugh and I turned to where he was standing. I cast him a glare.

"why do you like tempting your sister, Edward."

He gave me a smile.

"its fun to see her get mad at me, since she thinks I should see her like every other man."

I gave him a disappointed glare.

"come on dad, you have to see how ridiculous she acts, she not even the most beautiful woman out there"

I sighed and pinched my nose.

"Edward she might not be, but it doesn't give you the right to treat her that way. She's your sister treat that way, not like enemy's forced to work together."

He groaned.

"Edward I mean it mistreat your sister one more time your backside pays the price."

He flinched but nodded.

"yes sir"

I sighed and mess his hair while giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"go play piano it sooths me and your self"

He gave me a half smile and walked down the stairs. From afar I heard the engine of my car and knew Esme will be home soon from shopping.

I walked to my study, hearing Edward play Esme's favorite and sat down.

I sighed and put my hand through my light gold hair.

I heard the car get into our secure drive way and Esme normal breathing, I heard her get out of the car and grab her stuff, quietly humming to her self the song.

She opened the door,

"hello Esme" Edward greeted her, I smiled glad that they were getting along.

"hello Edward dear. Where's your father"

I smiled. "dads up stairs in his study" every time Edward calls me dad, makes my heart swell with pride, when he calls me daddy is usually when I'm punishing him, it pains me deeply but that word make me know why I'm doing it, his my son he needs discipline, and me as his father who truly loves him with everything he has, has to give it to him.

"thank you dear, and your sister did she finally go hunting"

"yes mom she did"

I smiled. "that good, well I'll go check on your father"

I heard him reply then I heard Esme's butterfly steps make it up the stairs. A few seconds later the door to my study opened up and in stood my beautiful wife.

"hello dear"

She was smiling at me shyly, I still want to kill Charles for making her so careful around people, so afraid. I got up and walked to her I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her passionate, I let go and he giggle softly on my lips, I walked back to the desk dragging her with me, I sat down and sat her on my lap.

"how did you make Rosalie hunt"

I sighed and passed a hand through my face, and looked at her pain in my eyes.

"I threatened her that is she didn't I would be force to spank her with the belt"

Esme sighed and leaned deep into my chest.

"Carlisle dear, why is she so stubborn"

I shrugged.

"I don't know love, it could be that she's insecure and the only way to hide it is to be fake nothing hurts."

Esme sighed.

She turned and kissed my cheek, I smiled.

"what did you buy in the store love."

She smiled "nothing of importance just some decorations for the house."

I smiled, Esme and her improving.

Then I heard an earsplitting crash form downstairs, me and Esme were both up and running down stairs, what I saw shocked me. Rosalie carrying a mangled man bloody from head to toe.

"what Happened?"

I knew it was wrong to accuse my daughter for cheating but she was bloody too, but then I notice her eyes, she hasn't hunted yet.

Rosalie tears in her eyes cried out, "I found him being mauled by a bear, Carlisle dad please save him"

I looked at Rosalie, it was the first time in years that she ever called me dad, that's when I saw hope in her eyes and also fear for the man before her.

I nodded and grabbed the boy, quickly talking him to my study. Esme was behind me.

"Esme clear my desk"

She did so at once and I laid the boy down. I ripped away his close and saw his body bruised badly from head to toe.

I have a felling that this bruises where already there.

I touched his side and he regain unconsciousness, he let out a piercing scream, that made me want to cry.

"shh, son you going to be ok, the pain is going to go away son,"

"no.. dad…please…stop.. Hurting me… I'm sorry" he let out a struggled cry and then he went black.

I looked at Esme, she head tears in her eyes.

I sighed. "Esme leave go with Rosalie and Edward."

She left, but quickly laid a kiss on the boys forehead that was clean. The boy came back crying. I checked his heart pace and saw he was going to die soon.

"oh god please it hurts, my spines hurts"

I sighed and my eyes filled with tears I leaned forward.

"look son, I'm going to help you ok, its going to hurt and I'm sorry, but I wont lose you ok"

He opened his eyes and looked at me, there were filled with fear and pain, they close and he nodded.

I clean a part in his neck and tilted side ways. I brought my lips to his exposed neck and whispered.

"I'm so sorry baby boy"

Then I bit down hard on his flesh blood filled my mouth, I forced the venom in his wound and pulled pack covering my mouth with my fist.

The boy gasped and let out a high piercing scream.

A small tear dropped.


	5. Home

Emmett's POV.

All I remember was this man saying.

"I'm so sorry baby boy"

Then I felt this painful stab on my neck and I screamed, it was so excruciating I wanted to die, all I felt was burning, and burning, the man said, he was going to save but it was going to hurt. All I want right now is death please, I'll take it with open arms, I take, my father's stabbing, just end the burning please, end it.

"GOD! Let it stop dad, kill me now please"

I felt some ones hand on my mine and there soothing words in my ear, cut the crap, I don't need to know I'm going to be ok in a few hours, I want it to go away, the burning kept getting worse, and worse. Hotter and hotter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed and yelled, hollered at the top of my lungs, and no one listened, was this a cruel joke was my father at the other side of the room, laughing seeing me wish for death and no one doing it. I hived and moved on the table, but no position I put my body the burning would go away, it swept through my body, burning, crawling my insides, cutting, making me raw bleeding in side, I couldn't even find tears, to show how much pain and agony I was going through, no words no nothing can show you how much I wanted death to come.

Another row of burning went over my body, I arched forward and let out a blood curling scream, the hand that was holding me, squeezed me tighter.

"kill me please, I beg you kill me"

He soothed me, but never complied with my beg, he just sat there, watching me, why wouldn't he kill me. The heat kept intensifying, it was like throwing me in a pit of fire, but in stead of burning through the outside I was slowly frying and burning inside.

I wanted to DIE, but no one listened no one cared, I could sense there were people in the room I heard them talking, and I'm pretty damn sure they heard me scream for death, but they just stood there taunting me watching me burn as if nothing was going on. My screams of agony was nothing but just laughter to them, more fire came over me, I screamed and yelled again but nothing.

"Dad just kill me"

Carlisle's POV.

I saw Emmett wretch in pain, his eyes stopped crying but I saw how much agony he was going through, my eyes filled with venom, knowing I put him through so much pain, he hived and screamed out again.

"GOD! Let it stop Dad, kill me now please"

He begged, my hand tightened around his, I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"its going to be ok son, you have few more hours your going to be fine.

He hived and squirmed on the desk, panting and screaming in pain. I cringed the only thing he asked for was for death. His body arched and he let out a scream. I swallowed hard.

He his body went flat again, but I saw his inner self fighting the burn the pain, that grew unbearable every growing minute.

He arched forward and let another blood curling scream, I squeezed his hand harder.

"kill me please, I beg you kill me"

Venom trailed down my cheeks at his beg, I couldn't kill, I know the venom burns to know end but I just can think of killing an innocent soul he deserves better. Lets just hope he doesn't hate me for this. He screamed again to be killed.

"shh. Shh. Son sweetie everything is going to be ok, calm down your be fine soon"

He whimpered and slummed deeper in to the desk.

I saw him burn, slowly in agony, but I saw his face become clearer, his bruises were fading, his spine would be held by now, I saw his skin harden. Slowly he was becoming one of us.

After I made Edward I never thought I would have another one, then Rosalie came, I know I had doubts. Maybe for her it would have been better if I just waited until she died and bury her, it would have been better for. She goes by day complaining on what we are, complaining on why I changed her. Lets home this boy here doesn't hate me. He hived again and let out a moaned whimper.

The door creaked open slowly and my 2 children along with my wife came in.

"how's he doing Carlisle"

I sighed and squeezed his hand again.

"his doing fine, in a few minutes he would be asking me to kill him" I replied.

Esme flinched and so did Rosalie.

Edward came over to me.

"did you find anything son"

Edward sighed sadly. "his fathers a lawyer, against Minor sexual abuse, a Daniel McCarty."

I sighed that man would deeply miss his son.

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. "what else Edward"

"I went around school, and asked some kids they said that Emmett was close friends with a Harvey, Andy and Mark."

"what did they say"

"nothing out loud but I did get there last conversation and information about Emmett"

"what is it"

Edward eyes were pained. "his was being abused and raped."

We all gasped "by who"

Edward looked at me "his father"

My fist tighten, all of those bruises, those broken bones, that crying for 'dad to kill me' was his fathers fault

"anything else Edward" my voice was a whisper.

"I went over to the fathers house, decent house there was a jeep in front and a Jaguar. I asked the father where was his son, he answered coldly his grandmother house. I found out his mother left them when Emmett turned 10, she couldn't stand her husband beating her, but she left her son to suffer and die" I could see this bothered Edward as much as it bothers me "Emmett started to be his punching bag, and when he turned 12 that when he started to molest him and rape him. You have no idea how bad I wanted to rip him apart." I looked at my son and saw anger in his eyes I nodded agreeing "Emmett was in the woods because his father stabbed him after her severely beat and raped him"

Emmett hived and I saw he was close to being done, his heart accelerated and he was screaming in more intense agony.

"Dad just kill me"

Me and Edward flinched at the plea. I'm not killing him his father on the other hand I am.

Edward looked at me rising an eyebrow.

_You want to join Edward. I know you want to take part of the kill._

He held in a chuckle but I saw a smirk playing on his lips. Emmett was wreathing in pain, panting hard his screams and yells of agony filled the room.

"Esme, Rosalie stand out side"

"Carlisle bu-"

I throw Rosalie a warning look, she huffed and left the room, I sighed.

I turned back to Emmett.

I heard his heart beat one last time then he went still on the desk the room went quite. We looked at him for a while then he slowly opened his eyes, a red eyed boy was looking at me.

"hi Emmett welcome home"

THE END!

(I know this chapter is the shortest I ever did, but I hope you like it. I was thinking if I should do another story as the sequel. How Emmett takes his first punishment from Carlisle and how he leaves with the Cullen's and when he meets Rosalie. Tell me what you thinks and PLEASE REWIEW. Hope you had an awesome thanks giving")


End file.
